Help
by raven-fan14
Summary: An old friend seeks nightwings help
1. Chapter 1

**Help**

Richard grayson left the police station early today on account of his late night duties as the hero nightwing. there have been sightings of anther person messing with the criminals of the city of bludhaven. after a quick trip back to his flat he got changed and then started his patrol of the city.

an hour and a few muggings later he saw a dark shadow grab some guy off of the street and take him into an alleyway. he swiftly moves so he is hiding in the shadows watching the figure push the man into the wall "WERE ARE THEY" it yelled in an inhuman voice that sent shivers down his spine "I....I...d-don't know he calls me no face to face meetings" said the terrified man. "well next time he calls you tell me" with that the figure tosses him to the floor "go now and remember I'm watching" then in a swirl of black the person was gone the man quickly ran away while nightwing just stood there wondering about what he just saw.

After a few hours of searching for the person he gave up for the night and went back home.

the next day at work he couldn't concentrate something about the person was familiar but he just couldn't place them. when night came he went straight back to searching for the person it did not take that long to find them since they were standing on top of a building watching the man from last night. he slowly approaches"i know your there" they spoke in a monotone voice he was all to famiiar with "raven" he breathed she turned to face him face as emotionless as ever "hello ro-nightwing" she looked the same as the last time he saw her all those years ago but her hair was now down to her waist not like six years ago one thought ran through his mind **shes beautyful, like always.**"what are you doing here raven?"he questioned "someone took something from me i want them back"she replayed "what did they take?" he asks taking a step closer to her so now they were only a foot apart "my kids" she answerd

"what! someone took your kids do you know who or why" he asked "yes he goes by the collector he took them because they are unique there are now others ike Isis and Ryan". "were are you staying you look tired" true she did look like she needed a good long nap "nowere i haven't slept since they were taken a week ago" **a week shes been this way for a week**

"your straying with me until we find them" it wasn't a question it was a order and although she failed to show it she truly was thankful for the help. When they got back to his home she looked at it in awe she new he came from money but two floors at the top of one of the biggest buildings in the city she was taken a back to say the least "the first floor is for living the second is training and anything to do with crime fighting" he said from behind her she quickly got back to business "then that's were ill be i need to see your criminal files" "no you need to rest" he replied.

her eyes glowed red for a split second before glowing back to normal "I CANT SLEEP, MY KIDS ARE MISSING" she yelled the first sign of emotion shes shown since he found her. he backed away slightly memorise of her angrier now playing in his mind "raven if you don't rest then you'll be of no use to them if you found them" after seeing she understood he continued "now there's a spear room in there, there is also spare cloths in the closet" he goes and opens the door for her she looks at him before she enters "thank you and sorry about yelling at you" "don't worry about it" he gives her a small smile before the door closes behind her.

when raven awoke she looked at the clock in the room and saw she had been asleep for fourteen hours **guess I was tried**she got out of bed and left the room. when she entered the living room Richard was there and working on his computer. he turned to face her an smiled "your awake" "yeah guess i needed the sleep" she answer quietly "well Ive done some research about this guy and i think I've found his target" she perked up at this "what is it?"

"i believe it is the one of a kind blue diamond on display at the museum on 4th street" he then put an image of the diamond on the screen raven quickly went to take a closer look "yeah that looks like something he'd take" a tear falls down her face as she thinks about her kids. Richard notices this and wipes it away with his thumb "we'll find them rea don't worry" there's a long pause as she composes her self Richard breaks the silence "do you mind telling me why he took them?" his voice soft. "can i do it after breakfast im starving" she monotoned.

so after her breakfast he sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her to explain. she took in a breath and exhaled " the are twins and Isis the girl has all my powers and better control than me. Ryan the boy has all the powers my father gave to Slade, he will also be able to make his own army like my father when he is of age at about sixteen. their powers are strongest when together" "how old are they?" he asks "five almost six" "wheres their father?" she looks away "hes not in the picture" for some reason that angered him "why doesn't he care about them?" she still looks at the floor "he doesn't know about them" "oh" they stay silent for awhile he brakes it "we should probably watch the museum, ill go get ready and then well leave ok" she nods.

a week later

raven and nightwing are returning from yet another failed stake out "IT BEEN A WEEK AND WE HAVEN'T GOT ANYWHERE" raven exclaimed "raven calm down well find them" "I AM CALM" she yells nightwing points to his floating couch she huffs says her mantra and it drops to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry its just that i need them back I'm barley hanging on to my emotions as is" she says. nightwing huggs her and she starts to cry "ii miss them so much" "its ok i know i know sshh" he says softly they stay like that until she stops crying "raven can i ask you something?" "hmm" is his response "why did you leave the team?" she lets go of him "because of what we did" she answers simply **i guess i was right she doesnt feel the same**he thought sadly "but you didn't need to leave because we slept together" he says "yes i did " "but why?" he questions angrily "because we weren't careful" she replies. after a long pause he thinks he knows what she means "who's the father of your kids" she looks away "you" she says in a barley audible whisper but he hears it

"why didn't you tell me?" he asks "because you were a hero, i could put them through that so i left" "what do you mean hero what you don't think that i would have been a good father to my kids?" "no that's not what i meant, i meant that they would have to worry about you all the time because you are a hero" she says "but couldn't you have at least tried, I LOVED YOU"


	2. Chapter 2

They haven't talked in two days not since the argument, then while raven was doing research on his computer he approached her "why did you come to me?" he asked calmly. she turned around and faced him "because your the best and i wanted the best to help me find them"

"is that all?" she thinks about it for a moment "no, i guess i also wanted you to Finlay know the truth about them and meet them as their father i you want to that is" "of course i want to meet them raven, what about us is there any chance for us" "Richard i think we should Wait until the twins are back to discuss that.

**at the stake out**

a man in all black sneaks into a museum and breaks into a case he grabs the blue diamond and run off back to his masters hide out unknowing to the man two fugues are following him he get there and hands it off to a man dressed in a black suit with white hair and blue eyes he is dismissed and the man studies his new prize "beautiful just beautiful" he mutter to him self

then two figures jump down from the roof "give me my kids" the woman hissed "no" he replied "collector id do as she says you wont get a second chance" the man says "no" he replied yet again "fine" says the woman who mutters something under her breath then black force comes from her encases the man and ripes him apart form inside out his screams are unbearable until there are no scream or sound at all he is dead the corps and the woman fall to the floor "raven" cries the man and lifts raven back on to her feet"thank you rich, now follow me" with that she runs down the hall to the end door and uses her powers to open it and inside are two kids in a display case "mommy" they cry in unison she breaks the case with her powers and hugs them "i was so worried are you OK? they nods their heads

rich clears his thought by the door and raven remembers what she has to do "Isis, Ryan there's some one i wont you to meet" rich walks close to her "this is your father" they look at him and then hug him saying "daddy" he hugs back and they call the police to come and sort through all the stolen stuff and make their way back to Richards apartment

**one year later**

its been one year since they found their kids and they have been married six mounths and theres another on its way they moved back to jump city and the titans all together as a family

the end


End file.
